When Teasing Doesn't Work
by Tsume-en-Force
Summary: TRADUCTION (again? XD) d'une fic de Alyson Metallica! Après que Shinrei l'ai attaquée, Yuya continu à faire des cauchemars... Comment Kyo va t-il réagir? C'est un two-shot. J'adore cette fic, j'adore ce tome(le 12) et j'adore les reviews! Venez, lisez et profitez!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les gens ! Et voilà je continu avec mon délire de traduction ! Voici un two-shot de **_Alyson Metallium**.**_

**Voilà le lien en anglais si vous voulez le lire directement sur son compte et pourquoi pas lui laisser des commentaires : ** s/1891770/1/When-Teasing-Doesn-t-Work

**MERCI à toutes celle et ceux qui m'ont reviewer pour mon autre trad (trop plaisir!) Grand merci donc à Amygdaloide (qui verra mon commentaire plus détaillé quand elle réussira enfin à atteindre son compte XD), à qqn m' écrit (c'est quoi ce pseudo? MDR) dont le commentaire m'a fait trés plaisir (ps j'ai corriger la faute que t'a souligné ;p), à Talimsan, chibi-yuya et Neliia (qui ont répondu a mon coup de panique avant la publication de Suffocate), A yuyab et Bloody kyo qiu n'ont pas de compte et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre mais dont le commentaire cour mais cool m'ont fait si plaisir (en plus des autres évidemment!) que j'ai traduit un autre k/y rien que pour vous! (et pour pas réviser aussi j'avoue)**

**Donc profitez bien de mon dur labeur chers amis! Et bonne lecture!**

**Voilà son commentaire originale (elle a écrit cette fic bien avant la sortie des mangas, quand elle regardait encore les scans sur internet du tome 12 ! C'est trop vieux tous ça ! C'était la belle époque... X3) :**

* * *

**Notes Rapides : Cette fic a lieu grossièrement pendant le volume 12 du manga, un jour ou deux après que le groupe ne se coupe en deux. Pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu (puisque le volume 12 ne sera pas traduit avant L'ANNÉE PROCHAINE! T-T) je vous fais un petit topo. Shinrei apparaît, tout le monde se bastonne, Yuya fini par être attaquée d'une façon TRÈS INTÉRESSANTE. Et c'est à peu près tout ce que je peux dire sans donner de spoilers ou révéler des points importants de ma fic. Pour ne pas mentionner le fait que je ne peux pas lire le manga, mais que je peux seulement regarder les jolies scans et tenter de comprendre ce qui se passe. Oh et je suis furieusement fan du KyoxYuya et j'ai été ravi de trouver d'autres fans, aussi fou que moi.**

**When Teasing Doesn't Work**(**Quand l'embêter ne marche pas**)

Yuya se redressa brusquement sur son futon, sa couverture serrée contre sa poitrine alors qu'un cri déchirant restait silencieusement sur ses lèvres. Le silence de sa chambre coupé uniquement pas le bruit de sa respiration haché alors qu'elle repoussait d'une main tremblante ses cheveux imbibé de sueur. C'était la troisième nuit consécutive qu'elle avait été réveillée par des cauchemars engendrés par l'attaque de Shinrei.

Elle enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle alors que son corps commençait à trembler d'une manière incontrôlable. Si elle se concentrait assez fort, elle pensait qu'elle pouvait presque sentir le dragon d'eau se déplacer autour de son coeur. Elle se mordit les lèvres, essayant de contrôler ses frissons, mais le geste ne fit seulement que de lui rappeler comment Shinrei avait réussi à mettre son attaque à l'intérieur de son corps.

Elle pouvait toujours sentir la force d'acier de son bras enveloppé autour de sa taille alors qu'il l'avait traînée contre son corps si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Son esprit s'était dispersé comme des pétales cerisier dans un vent violent alors que ses lèvres glaciales s'étaient refermées sur les siennes. Si seulement elle avait réagi plus rapidement, elle aurait pu ne pas se retrouver dans cette situation du tout, mais pendant ces quelques, infimes secondes critiques elle avait été si choquée par la sensation de la langue de Shinrei forçant la voie de ses lèvres et de ses dents qu'il avait pu envoyer facilement son dragon d'eau au travers de sa gorge.

Avec un grognement frustré, Yuya expédia sa couverture et se mit debout. Elle avait besoin de boire un peu d'eau, sa bouche lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un y avait bourré son kimono et de toute façon, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir avant un bon moment.

Elle sortit aves précaution de la maison de maître Muramasa, tachant de ne pas déranger les habitants endormis, se déplaçant aussi silencieusement que possible vers la porte de la cour. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand elle déboucha à l'air libre. L'aire doux de la nuit et la lumière de la pleine lune éclairait le paysage juste assez pour qu'elle retrouve son chemin sans problèmes.

Alors qu'elle puisait de l'eau dans le grand réservoir pour se rafraîchir elle se prit à repenser à leur groupe maintenant dispersé. Cela faisait deux jours depuis que Tigre Rouge, Sasuke et Okuni s'étaient détaché du groupe dans l'espoir de trouver plus d'informations sur le Clan Mibu ainsi que pour s'entrainer de leur côté, la laissant elle, Bontenmaru et Kyo avec Muramasa, qui avait l'intention d'emmener Kyo en haut la montagne pour lui enseigner les techniques ultimes du Mumiyo Jinpu Ryu.

Yuya pencha la tête en arrière laissant les quelques gouttes restantes glisser sur son visage alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers les étoiles. Elle se mentirait à elle-même si elle ne reconnaissait pas qu'elle était inquiète, tant pour Kyo que pour elle-même. Elle détestait se sentir comme si son temps était limité, mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher le fait qu'elle était en réalité encore plus inquiète que Kyo se batte contre Shinrei à leur prochaine bataille. Et son inquiétude pour Kyo était encore amplifiée par sa formation intensive avec Muramasa, ne sachant pas comment celle-ci l'affecterait par rapport au dix minutes de temps limite que son corps emprunté lui imposait. Elle avait vu ce qui s'était passé quand Kubira l'avait poussé au-delà de la limite de temps, et elle n'a pas envie de penser aux conséquences si quelque chose de semblable se passait pendant l'entrainement. Mais elle ne pouvait que faire confiance à Muramasa, fin de l'histoire.

La sensation soudaine qu'elle était surveillé lui bloqua la respiration et lui fit atteindre rapidement son pistolet à trois coups alors même que les poils fins sur l'arrière de son cou se hérissaient, la mettant en garde. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle se détendit quand elle reconnut l'aura de la personne qui la regardait, alors elle se tourna avec une grimace au visage et son pistolet à la main pour faire face à la silhouette d'Onime no Kyo quand il quitta les ombre en se tournant vers elle.

"Merde, Kyo!" s'écria-t-elle rangeant son pistolet à sa place à l'intérieur de son yukata. "Ne te faufile pas derrière moi comme ça, j'ai failli te tuer!"

Le tueur de mille hommes renifla dédaigneusement à cette déclaration, le clair de lune donnant à ses yeux une lueur rouge sanglante presque surnaturelle alors qu'il sorti de l'ombre et sourit à la chasseresse de primes.

«Si j'avais je l'avais voulu, tu serais morte avant même d'avoir fait feu» dit-il, l'élargissement de son sourire creusant une fossette profonde sur sa joue gauche. "Tu étais tellement occupée à rêver que tu n'aurais jamais remarqué ma présence avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

«J'ai très bien remarqué ta présence!" rétorqua Yuya, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en le fusillant du regard.

«Seulement après que plusieurs minutes critiques se soit écoulées. Tu devrais travailler ta garde, gamine," répondit Kyo, atteignant ses côtés et prenant le godet de sa main. Elle fulminait en silence pendant qu'il le remplissait avec l'eau du seau qu'elle avait puisé plus tôt, et bu longuement.

"Que fais-tu ici, de toute façon?" elle demanda quand il eut fini, l'irritation d'être interrompu au cours de sa contemplation silencieuse évidente dans sa voix, même si elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse.

Ce qui explique pourquoi elle fut un peu surprise quand il demanda: «Tu t'attendais vraiment à ce qu'on puisse trouver le sommeil alors que tu piétine tout autour de la maison à minuit?"

Kyo regarda Yuya du coin de l'œil, s'attendant à ce que son tempérament brûlant s'enflamme comme une torche. Ce qu'il obtint à la place fut un petit rougissement, alors qu'elle détournait les yeux suivi d'un marmonnement rapide, "Désolé." Elle s'éloigna, mais au lieu de retourner vers la maison, elle sortit dans le jardin, apparemment inconsciente du fait qu'il regardait chacun de ses mouvements, la confusion passa brièvement sur ses traits. Une curiosité à peine contenue le fit la suivre alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un banc de pierre qui avait été placée près d'un bouquet de douces fleurs odorantes. Sans invitation, il s'assit à côté d'elle, en veillant à maintenir son épée contre le banc à proximité pour l'atteindre rapidement si quelqu'un essayer de les attaquer par surprise.

Le silence, plein de tension et d'incertitude de la part de Yuya, et de calme pour Kyo, s'installa sur la paire. Yuya s'agita un peu, plissant et déplissant le tissu de son yukata de nuit, lançant de temps en temps des regards à la dérobée à Kyo par dessous ses cils. Kyo l'observait du coin de l'œil, en comptant mentalement les secondes qui passaient avant qu'elle ne rompe le silence et se mette à babiller. Il espérait qu'elle serait tellement énervée qu'elle laisserait échapper la raison pour laquelle elle avait du mal à dormir. Il s'agissait de la troisième nuit qu'il avait été réveillé durant son sommeil par ses sursauts, mais c'était la première nuit où elle s'était réveillée et avait effectivement quitté sa chambre. Il avait entendu le glissement furtif de sa porte quand elle s'ouvrit et se referma et le doux effleurement de ses pieds, alors qu'elle a fait son chemin dans le couloir.

Il n'aurait jamais avoué à personne, et encore moins à lui-même, qu'il était inquiet pour elle, il s'entêtait à se dire que son envi de la suivre était de la simple curiosité et rien de plus. Des années d'instincts aiguisés et de patience lors de nombreuses batailles l'avaient empêché de s'approcher d'elle quand il l'avait vu debout à côté du puits, le visage incliné vers les étoiles. Il avait été un peu surpris quand elle avait senti sa présence, mais il repoussa l'idée à l'arrière de son esprit. Elle était une chasseuse de primes hautement qualifiés, et même si son instinct de combat était très loin d'atteindre son niveau, elle était toujours consciente de son environnement, assez pour savoir quand elle était surveillée.

Et Yuya pouvait le sentir la regarder maintenant, même si elle ne pouvait pas réellement l'attraper à la regarder directement. Elle remua un peu plus, se demandant pourquoi les battements de son cœur avaient commencé à s'accélérer, quand elle a finalement lâché: «Je continue à avoir des cauchemars ...» elle s'arrêta et toucha légèrement sa poitrine, indiquant sans paroles ce à quoi ses cauchemars se referaient.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout à coup elle se retrouva à parler, libérant la peur et l'incertitude que l'attaque de Shinrei avait instillé en elle. Peut-être que c'était le clair de lune, ou peut-être que c'était parce que c'était Kyo, mais le barrage avait éclaté et elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser ses paroles plus longtemps. Elle réussit à garder pour elle le fait qu'elle n'était pas inquiété du fait qu'il serait incapable de vaincre Shinrei, mais qu'elle avait peur que Shinrei puisse juste se mettre en tête de libérer complètement la malédiction et la tuer bien avant qu'ils ne soient jamais parvenue au château des Mibu.

Elle finit par manquer de souffle et resta immobile quelques instants, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Kyo était resté silencieux tout au long de sa tirade, son corps se détendant pendant qu'elle s'expliquait. Pendant quelques instants, le silence enveloppa la petite cour.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne crois pas que tu vas botter les fesses de Shinrei," dit-elle à la hâte quand le silence se prolongea craignant que Kyo ait interprété ses paroles comme signifient exactement cela. "C'est juste que je continue de rêver qu'il va revenir et ... qu'il va encore ..," elle s'arrêta, incapable de finir sa pensée, mais ses actions dirent à Kyo bien plus que ses paroles ne l'avaient faites. Elle leva sa main droite et brossa légèrement le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, sursautant au contact. Sa main tomba à ses genoux et le bref silence fut brisé par le grondement sourd de Kyo.

"Pas étonnant que tu sois si peu développée, tu penses trop."

Le sourcil gauche de Yuya se crispa avec ennui quand elle répondit sèchement: «Eh bien, excuses-moi de ne pas avoir un cerveau vide comme toi!"

Kyo la fixa du coin de l'œil. Le visage de Yuya reflétait des nuages de tempête alors qu'elle regardait droit devant elle dans les ténèbres. Kyo savait que la meilleure façon pour la distraire de ses pensées était de la mettre en colère, mais elle n'avait pas menacé de le tuer, de le mutiler ou de le dénoncer, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à mettre son esprit hors de ses cauchemars. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à cela, une idée commença à se développer au fond de son esprit, il l'ignora d'abord. Mais elle refusa d'être ignorée, et quand il lui permit de prendre forme, il reconnut rapidement son ingéniosité. Si la taquiner, puis essayer de la mettre hors d'elle, ne fonctionnait pas, alors peut-être que remplacer ses souvenirs par d'autres pourrait faire sortir de son esprit ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il se retourna et fit face Yuya, attendant patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne et le fixe en retour, ses yeux verts mordant, légèrement en colère. Il plaça son épée soigneusement et délibérément entièrement au sol, tout en ne quittant jamais son visage des yeux.

"Quoi?" fit-elle sèchement, fusillant toujours Kyo du regard alors qu'il se contentait de la regarder.

Il ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il tendit sa main droite et fit doucement courir ses doigts sur sa joue en une caresse si douce qu'elle senti à peine les callosités dût à toutes ses années à manier une épée. Yuya cligna des yeux, et Kyo vit la colère les quitter lentement pour être remplacé par la confusion. Il caressa son visage, cette fois en utilisant sa main entièrement en un mouvement sensuel sur le côté de son visage qui prit fin quand il engloba sa mâchoire en coupe. Il prit un moment pour apprécier la façon dont la couleur de ses yeux s'approfondi à un vert plus foncé, sa confusion plus forte, avant qu'il ne finisse de glisser sa main le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape son menton dans une poigne douce.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, effrayée, quand elle sentit sa main gauche se glisser autour de son dos quand il l'attira à lui. C'était exactement la même position que Shinrei avait utilisé quand il avait implanté son attaque d'eau en elle. Elle se raidit quand le souvenir lui revint, se préparant à devoir se battre.

Kyo sentit sa résistance, il vit dans ses yeux et compris où elle voulait en venir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à se débattre, il baissa la tête et effleura légèrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se figea, clignant des yeux comme la peur fut de nouveau remplacée par la confusion. Kyo vit le changement, ne quittant jamais les yeux des siens quand il effleura ses lèvres à nouveau, il dût se battre pour s'empêcher d'approfondir le baiser, retenant avec peine son envi de la dévorer. Il savoura la sensation de ses lèvres douces comme il continuait à effleurer ses lèvres contre elles, son corps emprunté se crispant avec ardeur alors qu'il continuait à la taquiner avec doucement.

L'esprit de Yuya se perdait dans la confusion, les souvenirs reculèrent pour être remplacé par le choc. Kyo l'embrassait. Cette pensée était la seule qui avait un sens réel dans le kaléidoscope de son esprit. Elle le dévisagea, des questions plein les yeux, quand il baissa de nouveau sa tête et pressa fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Toutes les questions fuirent l'esprit Yuya tandis que son attention se porta sur la sensation des lèvres de Kyo sur les siennes. Où Shinrei avait été froid, dur et puissant, Kyo étaient chaleureux, ferme et doux. Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre et ses yeux se fermer doucement quand elle répondit légèrement au baiser. Elle sursauta et se raidit quand elle sentit la langue de Kyo brosser contre la veine de ses lèvres, une fois, deux fois, une troisième fois. La chaleur commença à s'accumuler dans son abdomen et les poils de ses bras s'hérissèrent quand elle réalisa qu'il était en train de lui demander la permission de la goûter.

Elle ouvrit la bouche hésitante. Elle senti une poussée d'énergie quand la langue de Kyo bondi à l'intérieur d'elle et qu'il _gémit_. Imaginez, le puissant Onime no Kyo gémissant comme si le simple goût d'elle était suffisant pour le mettre à genoux. Il explora l'intérieur de sa bouche, puis commença à frotter sa langue sensuellement contre la sienne. Yuya fondit tandis que son sang se transformait en feu liquide.

Kyo grogna quand il sentit Yuya se donner à lui, et sa main se durcie sur son menton en même temps que la faim qu'il avait sans pitié gardé en échec jusqu'à maintenant se libéra de ses chaînes. Sa main glissa de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissé lâchés pendant qu'elle dormait. Il inclina sa bouche sur la sienne et approfondit le baiser encore, balayant le corps de Yuya vers lui dans un tourbillon de désir.

Voulant se rapprocher d'elle, il resserra son emprise sur sa taille et la traîna au travers du banc jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à cheval sur ses genoux, son bras l'écrasement contre lui. Ses seins aplatis contre sa poitrine alors qu'il inclinait sa bouche sur la sienne, encore et encore, enfin sa langue imita la sienne ils commencèrent à danser un rituel aussi vieux que les arbres Cerisier.

La respiration de Yuya s'était accélérée, et elle haleta quand Kyo libera sa bouche de la sienne. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière tandis qu'il fit courir ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire et sur sa gorge. Sa main qui avait été coincée dans ses cheveux, se relâchât et commença à voyager à l'arrière de sa tête puis sur son cou. Elle la sentit jouer avec le bord de son kimono, puis ses doigts chauds glissèrent à l'intérieur caressant la peau nue de son épaule.

Yuya se sentait comme si elle était en train de se noyer dans une mer de nouvelles sensations alors que les doigts Kyo laissaient une traînée de feu brulante sur sa peau. Ses petites mains agrippèrent le tissu noir de son kimono. Elle voulait être plus près, elle voulait sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Elle se rapprocha encore... et son monde devint noir.

Le souffle en lambeau, Kyo enleva ses doigts du point de pression situé sur l'épaule de Yuya, et déplaça son corps inerte pour qu'il puisse ramasser son épée et la prendre dans ses bras. Il grogna soudain quand la voix mentale impromptue de Kyoshiro se mit à crier dans son oreille interne, exigeant qu'il cesse de "séduire Yuya-san" jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé son corps d'origine.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, bâtard," grogna finalement Kyo, renvoyant Kyoshiro à la salle mentale qu'il avait lui-même visité quand l'autre avait temporairement repris le contrôle de leur organisme. «Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser n'importe quelle partie de ton corps la réclamer pleinement."

Kyoshiro se calma et disparu en murmurant: «Ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal», déclenchant un grognement de dégoût de la part de Kyo.

Berçant Yuya dans ses bras, Kyo fit son chemin à travers la maison de Muramasa jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la chambre de Yuya. Une fois à l'intérieur, il posa doucement sa forme endormie sur son futon. Il la recouvrit ensuite d'une couverture avant de se lever abaissant son regard vers son visage. Encore une fois il maudit Kyoshiro pour l'avoir piéger à l'intérieur de son corps. Il ne voulait rien de plus à cette instant que de réclamer ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de lui offrir quelques minutes auparavant.

Il tourna brusquement les talons et sortit de la chambre de Yuya, sachant qu'elle prendrait certainement ce qu'il venait de se passer pour un rêve, ce qui, bien que cela le blesse de l'admettre, était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Cette action aurait un double objectif. Premièrement, il maintiendrait son esprit hors des souvenirs de Shinrei et il l'espérait, bannirait le pire des rêves qu'elle avait eu. Deuxièmement, elle se mettrait à rêver de lui, ce qui permettrait d'ouvrir la voie pour le moment où il serait de nouveau en possession de son corps d'origine et en mesure de pleinement la revendiquer comme sienne.

* * *

**C'est frustrant hein? Imaginez comment Kyo, lui, doit être frustré! Le deuxième chapitre n'est pas un lemon, il est un plus plus sombre aussi (et plus cour.. ouf! et je l'aime un peu moins mais faut dire que la première partie est sensuelle! (hot quoi! Héhéhéhéhé)) Mais moi j'ai kiffé!**

**Bah alors? tu voix ce qui m'arrive jusqu'à 3h12 du mat quand tu dors chez Deubeuret? Bravo Amygdaloide c'est tout de ta faute! XD**

**Allez les gens faites moi plaisir... (ou pas!) Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 et la fin de ce two-shot! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai apprécié de le lire (et traduire ^^) Merci évidemment pour vos review. Ça m'a fait rire de voir que vous étiez aussi frustré que moi par la fin du premier chapitre. XD (et apparemment les anglais aussi vu que notre chère Alyson avait 122 review en tous pour cette fic! 0.0) Merci à yuyaB, quelqu'un m'a écrit (moi aussi j'adore quand on m'écris ^^) et avannah à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre puisqu'ils n'ont pas de compte.(Et les gars même si vous ne publiez pas créez-vous un compte! Comme ça on peut discuter et tous! C'est bien plus fun! ) Je n'oublie pas pitchoune, Neliia et Tallimsan (oui je me trompe toujours quand je les écrits c'est deux la) pour leur commentaire et surtout ma chère Amygdaloide qui vient de passer la soirée à côté de moi à corriger mes parutions alors que je finissais de traduire.^^ (Vous croyez que je vais devoir la payer pour ça? 00)**

**Encore une fois cette histoire ne m'appartient pas(ni SDK mais c'est pas important) mais** à Alyson Metallica!** N'hésitez pas à lui faire des commentaires je lui traduis tous!**

* * *

**A / N 1: Un ÉNORME merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté. Cette fic a été initialement conçu comme un one-shot, mais avec tout le monde étant si encourageants, ça a réussi à faire fonctionner de nouveau mon cerveau et je me suis demander: Hmm, peut-être que je devrais faire un chapitre type "lendemain" Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi ou non, mais j'espère que vous en profiterez.**

When Teasing Doesn't Work: Chapitre deux.

Yuya leva les yeux de son pistolet à trois canons au bruit d'une porte coulissante à distance s'ouvrant et se fermant. L'inquiétude plissa son front tandis qu'elle se demandait ce que faisait Kyo debout. Cela ne faisait que quelque heure depuis qu'il était revenu portant un Muramasa inconscient pour ensuite être attaqué par Luciole. Kyo avait facilement vaincu l'utilisateur de feu, mais alors ce grand garçon dégingandé, avec des lunettes étranges s'était présenté et avait emmené Luciole au loin, mais pas avant d'avoir écrasé tout le monde avec une étrange puissance qui les avait tous plaqué au sol y compris Kyo. **(A)**

Yuya soupira continuant de nettoyer méticuleusement son pistolet, la tâche répétitive était un baume sur ses nerfs encore nerveux depuis la réapparition soudaine de Kyo de dans sa vie. _Soudaine réapparition_ ? Ha ! grogna-t-elle à elle-même. _Ça sonnait comme si je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il revienne du tout, ce qui ne pourrait pas être plus loin de la vérité._ Elle savait que la formation de Muramasa était dangereuse, l'homme lui-même avait dit que Kyo pourrait ne pas y survivre, mais rien ne pouvait ébranler sa foi que Onime no Kyo viendrait à bout de tous les obstacles pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait exactement?_ Se prit à penser Yuya. Bien sûr, Kyo disait souvent qu'il voulait tuer Kyoshiro et revendiquer le titre du plus fort, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir qu'il y avait plus que ça. Bien sûr, le sourire entendu que lui avait donné Muramasa avant que lui et Kyo ne partent pour leur séance d'entraînement n'avais fait que renforcer ce sentiment. Elle n'avait rien pu lui demander à ce sujet cependant, puisque le bienveillant homme blond avait été dans un état beaucoup plus faible que Kyo quand ils étaient revenus, et avait rejoint son futon instantanément. Yuya fit une pause dans ses mouvements minutieux, le front plissé à cette pensée. Muramasa lui avait assuré qu'il était juste fatigué par la formation, mais elle avait senti une idée sous-jacente plus profonde dans ses paroles, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Son esprit fut rapidement ramené à sa tâche actuelle par un étrange bruit de sifflement. Quand elle baissa les yeux sur le petit tas de balles qui attendaient d'être assemblé, elle trouva que le chat de Muramasa était, encore une fois, en train de jouer avec plusieurs petites boules rondes de fer qu'elle avait rassemblé près d'elle. Son sourcil gauche commença à se contracter alors que plusieurs veines sauté sur son front.

"QU'ES CE QUE TU FOU ? "

Son rugissement de rage fut accompagné par le miaulement horrifié du chat quand elle lui sauta dessus et essaya de l'attraper par le cou. Elle reçut plusieurs griffures pour ses efforts, et avant qu'elle ne puisse se mettre debout le chat avait sauté au travers de la porte et elle pouvait entendre ses griffes tandis qu'il courait dans le couloir.

"Oh non, pas cette fois!" murmura-t-elle en se levant et sortit de sa chambre. Elle prit une seconde pour localiser rapidement le chat plus loin dans la salle. La bête féroce avait ralenti le pas, ne s'attendant pas de toute évidence à ce que la chasseuse de primes blonde cours après lui. Par conséquent, son cri de surprise était bien fondé quand il regarda négligemment sur son épaule pour voir ladite chasseuse de primes foncer sur lui à pleine vitesse l'expression de son visage disant clairement son intention de tuer sa proie. Ne perdant pas de temps, le chat a enfonça ses griffes dans le bois lisse du couloir, et bondi de nouveau, tournant rapidement au coin et disparaissant de sa vue.

"REVIENS ICI!" hurla Yuya, en attrapant le bord du coin du mur pour s'empêcher de foncé dans celui-ci tandis qu'elle se propulsait en avant dans le couloir au trousse du chat en fuite.

"Yuya-chan?" demanda Bontenmaru alors qu'il sortait d'une pièce, évidemment attirés par ses cris de rage. Il regarda en direction des bruits de pas qui venaient vers lui, et reçu rapidement en plein visage la fourrure de chat de Muramasa qui sauta sur celui-ci, s'en servant comme d'un tremplin pour se lancer dans le couloir loin de la jeune fille en colère. Il reçut alors l'extrémité d'un coude dans l'estomac quand Yuya le poussa hors de son chemin. Ce n'était pas vraiment assez pour lui faire mal, mais ce fut suffisant pour bloquer légèrement son souffle. Papillonnant des yeux, il se retourna en jetant un regard perplexe derrière la chasseresse de primes énervé. "Hein".

Yuya se fit rapidement la note mentale de s'excuser auprès de Bon quand elle aurait attrapé sa proie, mais jusque-là, elle n'était pas prête à laisser sa cible hors de vue. La dernière fois que chat de Muramasa avait joué avec les balles de son revolver, elle en avait perdu trois dans des parties inconnues de la maison. Le chat allait payer cher pour ça.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa chasse de fourrure qu'elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette plutôt imposante se placer délibérément sur son chemin. Elle entra à pleine vitesse en collision avec l'obstacle inattendu, et perdit rapidement l'équilibre quand il bougea à peine, alors quelle rebondissait sur lui. Titubant, Yuya se prit dans ses propres pieds, et elle serait tombée à la renverse si des mains puissantes ne s'était pas tendu pour saisir ses épaules pour la stabiliser. Elle cligna des yeux, confuse et pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une grande main envahir les profondeurs de son kimono et se agripper son sein droit.

"Qu'est-ce que…? KYO!" cria-t-elle, en s'arrachant de l'homme aux yeux rouge qui la regardait avec son amusement stupide habituel. Elle rougit, n'étant pas sûr si c'était dû à la colère, à l'embarras ou de l'étrange prise de conscience qui avait envahi son corps au moment où ses doigts avaient touché sa peau nue.

Ce seul contact bref fit ressurgir à l'avant de son esprit tous les rêves étranges qu'elle avait faits dernièrement. La plupart d'entre eux étaient vagues, mais ils étaient tous centrée autour de Kyo, et l'avaient tous faites se réveiller avec cette douleur étrange dans le bas-ventre qu'elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à comprendre. La chose la plus étrange de toutes, pour elle, était que, bien que la plupart des rêves aient été vague et obscur, le premier avait été extrêmement vif et détaillé. Il y avait des moments où elle n'était pas complètement convaincue qu'il soit effectivement un rêve, mais la pensée d'Onime no Kyo l'embrasser de cette façon n'avait pas de sens quand elle examinait le rêve logiquement. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait commencé à rêver de lui, en premier lieu, bien qu'elle ne soit pas au point de vouloir que les cauchemars sur Shinrei ne reviennent les remplacer. Elle y était encore en proie occasionnellement, comme avec celui qui l'avait chassé de la maison une fois de plus, mais contrairement à son rêve avec Kyo c'était Bontenmaru qui s'était approché d'elle, alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée à l'ancien puits.

Elle mit rapidement fin à ses pensées quand une paire de bras puissant s'enveloppa autour d'elle par derrière, et qu'encore une fois la main de Kyo plongea dans son kimono supérieure tandis que son autre main se glissait sous l'ourlet de la partie inférieure. Yuya lâcha un flux de jurons alors qu'elle se tortillait loin de lui encore une fois et se retourna pour lui faire face, plusieurs veines palpitant sur son front alors qu'il lui jetait un sourire particulièrement sadique. Une recherche rapide l'informa qu'elle avait laissé son pistolet dans la chambre qu'elle utilisait lors de son séjour chez Muramasa. Elle se contenta donc de lancer un regard meurtrier à Kyo en espérant qu'il le clouerait sur place (mais qui échoua lamentablement à cause du rougissement qui se propagea jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux), alors qu'elle contournait, retournant à sa recherche du chat de Muramasa.

Kyo se sourit à lui-même quand il l'entendu marmonner, « foutu chat qui ne sais pas combien coûte une balle », quand elle tourna autour de lui et continua dans le couloir. Il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix, mais s'était bon de la voir de meilleure humeur qu'elle ne l'avait été quand lui et Muramasa étaient partis pour l'entrainement. Et à en juger par la façon dont elle avait viré au rouge après sa petite -hem… _salutation_, elle rêvait de lui comme il l'avait prévu. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant était de supprimer tous les obstacles sur son chemin afin de récupérer son corps d'origine, alors il pourrait enfin prendre ce qu'il désirait le plus.

S'il échouait. . . Kyo grogna et chassa cette idée. Il refusait de permettre à son esprit de descendre sur cette piste, car la seule pensée que la vie Yuya lui serait arrachée si il était incapable de vaincre Shinrei, lui envoyait une sensation inconnue d'effroi glacial dans le dos, rapidement suivie d'une vague de rage si forte que l'aire autour de lui semblait devenir aussi rouge que ses yeux. Avec effort, il remit ses émotions sous contrôle quand il arriva devant la chambre de Muramasa. Il savait que le vieil homme pourrait facilement sentir la véritable raison de l'agitation soudaine de ses pensées, cette prise de conscience lui fit froncer les sourcils. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de faire face au sourire entendu que Muramasa avait tendance à utiliser quand il sentait que les pensées de Kyo erraient en direction d'une certaine chasseuse de primes blonde.

Recomposant son masque stoïque habituel, Kyo fit glisser la porte de la chambre de Muramasa et entra à l'intérieur, laissant toutes les pensées sur une certaine fille derrière lui pour le moment. Muramasa était son professeur, et en tant que tel l'ensemble de l'attention de Kyo devait être concentré sur lui. Même s'il avait déjà suivi l'entrainement, il y avait encore des questions et quelques astuces que le vieil homme pouvait lui donner, et Kyo avait bien l'intention de profiter de chaque instant à saisir avant qu'ils ne partent pour la terre des Mibu. Quand il entra à l'intérieur de la chambre de l'homme plus âgé, Muramasa lui fit son fameux sourire complice, et Kyo se surprit à grincer des dents. _Le vieux a vraiment besoin de trouver un autre passe-temps que de tenter de s'immiscer dans ma vie_, fut la pensée Kyo tandis qu'il s'installait sur le sol à côté du futon de son professeur. Il pouvait déjà dire à la façon dont Muramasa lui souriait que ce serait encore une longue et frustrante conversation.

Des voix filtrèrent à travers les murs, lui apprenant que Yuya avait arrêté de courir après le chat et avait rattrapé Bontenmaru pour s'excuser de l'avoir bousculé un peu plus tôt. Sa voix douce agit comme un baume instantané sur les nerfs irrités de Kyo, et il se surprit à se détendre légèrement pour la première fois depuis l'apparition déplaisante de Shinrei. Il décida de ne pas tenir compte du sourire de Muramasa et de laisser le vieil homme orienter la conversation dans n'importe quelle direction qu'il souhaiterait. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que lui et les autres ne repartent, et il allait faire en sorte de s'être foutument assurer qu'il serait pleinement préparé pour les batailles à venir, refusant une fois de plus de réfléchir aux conséquences si il échouait.

**A / N 2 : (A) Il s'agit d'une référence à un incident qui se produit dans le volume 14 du manga. Pour l'expliquer brièvement, c'est un gars des Mibu qui peut contrôler la force de la gravité. Il me fait vraiment flipper.**

**Je sais ce chapitre se fini plutôt soudainement, mais il devait avoir lieu au cours tome 14, et je voulais qu'il rattrape l'histoire originale à la fin. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre s'inscrit vraiment exactement dans la continuité du manga puisque je ne sais pas lire le japonais et que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe en dehors des images sur les scans, donc je m'excuse si ça se termine un peu brusquement. Merci pour la lecture, tout le monde!**

**Hourra pour le SDK! Et HOURRA POUR le KYOXYUYA!**

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de cette traduction, j'en ai encore pas mal qui mériteraient d'être lues par tous. Donc ne désespérez pas je continuerais à traduire! (mais peut-être pas tout de suite, je me suis rendu compte que j'en prend des plus en plus longue et difficiles donc faut que je me calme) malgré la non-avancé de mes propres fics. (Je sens que je vais me faire crier dessus...) XD**

**Kyo est un véritable génie du mal. Il avait tout prévu! l'est trop intelligent! Franchement moi aussi je voudrais qu'il me fasse oublier mes cauchemars. ^w^ J'ai adoré la manière dont Muramasa se moque de lui (ça m'inspire un peu je dois dire.) Ils sont trop marrant c'est deux-là, mais mon préféré c'est le chat démoniaque. muahahahaha. Et vous? Avez-vous aimé autant que moi?**

**Miracle! Je ne publie plus à 4h du mat mais à 1h53! Je progresse! XD**

**Review?**


End file.
